Dana Flowerday
Dana's Info Hi! I am currently a Senior majoring in Communicative Sciences and Disorders with a minor in Women and Gender Studies and a specialization in Bioethics, Humanity, and Society. I have been in the lab since the beginning. You can contact me at flowerdayd@gmail.com. Grants Allocated and Hours #NIH: 8 hours/week Current Assignments High Priority Low Priority # Completed Assignments ##NH 4137 Pre MB/MIBNH 4599 3m MB/MIB ##Pitch Correction: #*CI 4791 12m MB/MIB #*CI 4763 Pre MB/MIB #*CI 4678 6m MB/MIB Pitch Correction:#*CI 4394 3m MB/MIB (high priority!) #*NH 3647 Pre MB/MIB #*NH 3535 6m MB/MIB #WM/WI Extraction for NH 935, 1773, 1980, 978 MET/MIT 3m/6m - Due Tues 3/20 #WM/WI Extraction 3m/6m MET/MIT for CI 35 (2535), CI 36 (2536),CI 43 (2543),CI 51 (2795), CI 3029, CI 3058 Deadline: 2/2) (NIH-JG_ #Pitch Correction: CI 4678 Pre MB/MIB, CI 4842 Pre/6m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) #WM Disagreement tokens for NH 4686 6m, 9m Due 1/25 #Pitch Correction: CI3259 3m/6m/9m/12m/18m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) #Pitch Correction: CI4852 Pre/3m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) #WM classification for IDS NH files 4478 6m/9m and 4523 6m/9m both MB&MIB - Due Friday 1/20 #Disagreement tokes for IDS NH files 4562 9m, 4564 pre, 4712 pre, 3358 3m, 3500 3m, 3585 pre and 3912 12m both MB&MIB - Due Friday 1/13 #Pitch Correction: HA 3664 3m, 9m, 15m MB/MIB (LW-NIH) #Pitch Correction: ID2 CI4619 Pre/3m/6m MB/MIB (LW-NIH) #WM Classification for MB&MIB of NH 3939 12m NH 4085 12m NH 4276 12m NH 4478 12m NH 3990 pre NH 4132 6m NH 4137 3m NH 4143 pre NH 4200 3m NH 4407 3m NH 4489 6m NH 4570 6m - Due Mon 12/19 #WM Classification for MB&MIB of NH 4497 9m NH 4528 3m NH 4533 3m NH 4546 pre - Due Thurs 12/15 #WM categorization: MB&MIB 3m files NH 3844 NH 3933 NH 3973 NH 4005 Due Wednesday, Dec. 7th #Double Check Pitch Correction: ID2 CI 4325 3m/6m MB/MIB (LW-NIH) #Pitch Correction: ID2 CI 4652 Pre/3m/6m MB/MIB (LW-NIH) #ID2 NH Cross-Sect Vowel Analysis-Reliability NH 4143 to NH4546 (highlighted tokens only) - Deadline: Mon, Dec. 5 '(CMC-NIH)Pitch Correction: ID2 CI 4325 3m/6m MB/MIB (LW-NIH) #Variant Classification Recheck (tokens in teal only) '''Deadline: Mon, Oct 31st '(CMC) #Variant Classifications for NH 1980, 4571, 2815 (highlighted tokens only) #Variant Classifications for NH 4329, 3028, 1175, 4062 (highlighted tokens only) #Variant Classification for NH 4668, 4478, 4446 (highlighted tokens only) '''Due: October 12th #ID2 NH 4789, 4686, 3912 3m/6m MET/MISP variant classification. Due: Oct 4 #Classification re-checks for file CI 53 3m MIT/MET, variant classification for file CI 29 6m MET/MIT''' Due: October 5th''' #ID2 NH 4810 3m/6m/9m MB/MIB/MICP variant classification Deadline: Sept. 23 #NH 4810 MB Vowel Analysis #ID2 NH 4625, 4778, 4797 3m/6m MET/MISP variant classification Deadline: Sept. 28 #MIB 4797 Vowel Analysis-3m, 6m, 9m #ID2 NH 4778 3m/6m/9m MB/MIB/MICP variant classification Deadline: Sept. 16 #ID2 NH 4780, NH 4797 3m/6m/9m MB/MIB/MICP variant classification Deadline: Sept. 23 #MB 4797 3m, 6m, 9m Vowel Analysis #ID2 NH 3933, 4523, 4585 3m/6m MET/MISP variant classification Deadline: Sept. 9 ''' #Variant classification for ID2 NH 4605, NH 4555, NH 3786 3m/6m MET/MISP '''Deadline: Sept. 5 #MIB 4778 3m,6m, 9m Vowel Analysis #MB 4778 Vowel Analysis-3m,6m,9m #MIB 4686 3m, 6m, 9m Vowel Analysis #MB 4686 3m, 6m, 9m Vowel Analysis #MB 4625 Vowel Analysis- 3m,6m, 9m #VC Textgrids for NH 4797 9m MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP #Variant Classification for ID1 NH 1169, NH 1773, NH 1069, and NH 978 Due: July 27 #Classifying additional /w/ alv-lab tokens for ID1 HA 07, HA 09, HA 11, HA 13, HA 14 Due: July 25 #Variant classifications for ID1 NH 941, ID1 NH 2617, ID1 NH 1106, ID2 NH 4604, & ID2 NH 4489 Due: July 25 #MB 4555 Vowel Analysis 3m, 6m, 9m #VC Textgrids for longitudinal speakers: ID2 NH 4778 9m MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP & ID2 NH 4780 9m MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP Due: July 7 #Variant classifications for ID2 NH 4779, ID1 NH 1100, ID2 NH 3408, ID1 NH 1309, & ID1 NH 935 Due: July 19 #Update VC textgrids for ID1 NH 1126 3m MIT/MET and 6m MIT/MET Due: July 12 #MB and MIB 4523 Vowel Analysis #MIB 4478 Vowel Analysis #MB 4478 Vowel Analysis #Marking consonants in the following VC textgrids: ID1 CI 23 3m MIT/MET and 6m MIT/MET ID1 NH 3139 3m MIT/MET and 6m MIT/MET ID1 NH 3028 3m MIT/MET and 6m MIT/MET #Checking for additional WF consonants in the following VC textgrids: ID2 NH 4487 3m MISP/MET and 6m MISP/MET ID2 NH 3933 3m MISP/MET and 6m MISP/MET #CI&MATCHES-Formant Recheck2 Deadline: June 10 #ID1 CI53 MET vowel analysis (only vowels highlighted in light blue)--due 5/27 #VC Textgrids for ID2 NH 3716 3m/6m MISP--due 5/27 #Vowel analysis for ID2 NH 3715&3716 3m/6m MET--due 5/27 #VC Textgrids for ID1 CI53 12m MET/MIT, ID1 NH 2815 pre/12m MET/MIT--due 5/20 #VC Textgrids for ID2 CI 4619 3m MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP #VC Textgrids for ID2 CI 4632 6m MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP #Variant classification re-check assignment (high priority) #Phonetic Variant Classification for CI ID1 53 6m #Vowel analysis-CI40, CI43, CI51 (vowels marked "INCLUDE" only) #ID1 Vowel Analysis-NH 4489 3m/6m MET and MISP #"aw" vowel analysis for HA11 MIT, HA21 and HA23 MET #ID1 Vowel Analysis-HA 3029 3m/6m MET and MISP #ID1 NH 4779 Vowel Analysis 3m/6m MET and MISP #ID1 Vowel Analysis-HA07 "u" and "aw" vowels and NH pre 1018 MET #ID1 Vowel Analysis HA 3031 MET and MIT #ID1 Vowel Analysis-NH 4503 3m/6m MET and MISP #Id1 Vowel Analysis-NH 3028 3m/6m MET and MISP #ID1 Vowel Analysis-NH 4257 3m/6m MET and MISP #ID2 NH F2 Consonant Project analysis - NH 3898, 3912 #ID1 HA 3699 3m/6m MET and MISP #ID1 Vowel Analysis-NH 1126 "aw" vowels 3m/6m MET and MISP and HA14 MET "u" vowels #ID1 Vowel Analysis-NH 4487 3m/6m MET and MISP #ID1 Vowel Analysis-NH 4062 3m/6m MET and MISP #Longitudinal Consonant variant classification re-check assignment (spreadsheet emailed) - high priority #For the "Prosody Longitudinal Data" spreadsheet located at Z:\IDS HD\IDS\DATA\PROSODY, please enter pitch information for ID2 NH 4686 all 3-9m MB & MIB. #Rap Analyze 1057 #Rap Analyze 1085 #Rap Analyze 1069 #Rap Analyze 1072 #Rap Analyze 1092 #Vowel Analysis for ID1 HA16 3m/6m MET and MIT #Vowel Analysis for ID1 NH 1175 3m/6m MET and MIT #NIH Vowel Analysis:CI 15, CI 18, CI 19, CI 34 #NIH VC Textgrids: NH 4815 3m All Files #NIH VC Textgrids: NH 4818 3m All Files #NIH VC Textgrids: CI 4632 MET and MISP Skill Sets *VC Textgrids *Formant Analysis *References